Spectrum of Feelings
by mistressofhell
Summary: A journey into the minds and feelings of Raven and Beast Boy as they reflect on their relationship
1. Hopeless

My first TT fanfic, so bear with me. Many thanks to all my friends, especially at RBSU. All copyrights to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

* * *

If Raven knew one thing, it was that she hated the colour yellow. None would question why, of course, because it was as plain as day. Yellow was the cheeriest, brightest, most ungloomy colour there was. Basically, it described everything Raven was not. Perhaps that was why she hated it so much, because it was for the longest time, a representation of everything she could never be.

There was another reason that Raven hated the colour. Just not as obvious. Yellow was the colour of..._her_. The traitor. The one who betrayed them, the one who hurt...Beast Boy. **Terra**. Even now, years after the geomancer's death of sorts, the name still caused Raven to cringe. Because, in a way, Terra had represented everything she was not. Even now, after Trigon's defeat, Raven did not trust her powers to not overreact to emotion. Thus, she was never cheery in the least. That was more Starfire's department.

In fact, Raven hadn't really changed since the supposed 'end of the world'. Even with an small increase in emotional control, especially over rage, Raven felt no need to express herself any more than she had in the past. That, of course, did nothing to deter Beast Boy from trying to make her smile...laugh...react to anything he did without a death glare. She wondered, deep down, if he knew it was all an act. That she really did appreciate his efforts, even if his jokes were on the **far** side of funny.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about him that she liked. Or when she had started to like Beast Boy. But she did know that whenever he was around, she got that weird feeling in her stomach, and it was hard to stop blushing at his smile. Which, of course, caused her to wear her hood up almost constantly around him, and made sure he knew the consequences of pulling it down. But when had consequences ever deterred Beast Boy? Whenever the two were alone together, he would always pull down her hood, letting his hand rest on her cheek, just for a second. Almost as if he wanted to touch her, even through his ever-present gloves. But she always immediately dismissed the fact, why would the goofy shape-shifter ever want to touch the half-demon princess? Her dismissal never stopped her cheeks from radiating red though. Which, as always, repeated the cycle of her threatening him, glaring and replacing her hood, all while he grinned, making her face even hotter.

When the hints of her fondness first became apparent to her, she viciously denied any feelings but annoyance and hatred towards the changeling. But she was fast reminded that denial caused her powers to go out of wack, of disappearing, which was hard to explain during a fight, or in training, to Robin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" was the cry that echoed throughout the training arena as Raven blasted a rock through several walls. Or that was what she was trying tong to do. Halfway through the second wall, her powers fizzled, causing both the rock and Raven herself to drop. A panicked look crossed her face as her levitation techniques did not take hold. But through the sparks and rubble came a green blur, morphing back into Beast Boy as he got into position to catch the falling empath.

When Raven was met by black and purple spandex instead of hard dirt, and an almost certain concussion, she had never felt quite so relieved. But the knowledge of who her saviour was made her pale face the colour of a cherry tomato. She was immensely glad her hood was up, or it would be quite uncomfortable explaining her flushed face, especially to the one who had caused it. Raven quickly decided she had to regain her composure, and the only way to do so would be to get angry at Beast Boy, who still had a hold of her, and was staring at her with a look of worry and concern.

"Beast Boy, you can put me down now, I'm fine. My concentration slipped, but I just need to meditate to rectify that." she snapped, but her eyes betrayed how grateful she was for his help. Whether he noticed or not, he gracefully put her down and sent her another of his forty zillion watt smiles before Robin even reached the pair.

"Raven, what happened up there?" demanded the boy wonder. Of course, Robin asked just as much out of concern for her as for the team. He knew that the team would suffer without her powers, and Raven did as well. But before she could even give a response, she was once more engulfed in an embrace. Only this time, it was in the arms of a Tamaranian. Starfire, not noticing how blue Raven was getting, started talking in a mix of Tamaranian and English about how glad she was that Raven was okay.

"Starfire, I think you may be cutting off her circulation. Plus, you know how Raven feels about hugs." came the warm voice of Cyborg. The interjection made Raven ever so grateful when Starfire released her with a mild apology and a small smile. Meanwhile, Robin was still waiting for an answer as to why her powers had failed, and sent her a look that said as much.

"I was distracted for a second and my concentration faltered. That's why my powers failed." explained Raven. "Nothing some herbal tea wont remedy." Beast Boy quickly took this as a hint and sprinted off towards the tower to get the kettle boiling. Cyborg only smirked as his best friend ran along the rocky coastline. It was so obvious that the green changeling was harbouring deep feelings towards the violet haired empath. And when Ravens glance lingered on Beast Boy as Robin asked what caused her concentration to slip, Cyborg knew that perhaps the feelings may be mutual.

Raven, however, quickly discovered that her powers were not returning immediately, as she walked up to the tower, and decided to consult the book of Azar after her tea and some meditation. She quickly walked into the tower, seeing a most surprising sight. There, on the table was a steaming cup of tea, and her book, just waiting for her. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, already absorbed in some mindless video game. She knew shed have to kill him for touching her things later, but for now, she let a smile slip as she sipped her tea.

"Is it good?" he asked, continuously mashing the buttons, not even looking up from the screen. "Its perfect, thank you." she replied, leaving it at that as the other Titans entered the tower. Robin and Starfire were too busy discussing some American custom that Starfire didn't understand, and Cyborg just grinned as he picked up the second Game Station controller, intent on trouncing his best buddy once more.

Raven just inwardly groaned, but continued to watch Beast Boy, even if she would scream if anyone accused her of doing so. However, as she picked up the book of Azar, she heard only one thing, one little phrase that had haunted her for the past while. _'Denial will bring forth consequences.'_ Raven, unfortunately, once again ignored it, and went back to her reading.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After that incident, and many more of her powers failing, she decided she had to consult with the various sides of her personality. Soon, she realized her dilemma, she had to admit to having some sort of...crush on Beast Boy. She rationalized that it was perfectly natural, and would pass in time. Raven, however, found that this was blatantly untrue. This realization came with shocking clarity when the anniversary of a certain geomancer's death arrived. Beast Boy was going to visit Terra's statue, place some roses and leave, just like every year. A tribute to a fallen comrade, so he said. All Raven could feel was jealousy for the blonde traitor, and quickly departed before the fuzzy memories started and her rage burst a light bulb or two.

Thankfully, no one had notice her departure, or the red tint to her eyes. Or so she thought. She could not see the look Beast Boy gave her as she departed, or hear his thoughts, most of them running the course of how Terra could never compare to _his_ Raven. All of which she would have killed him for, flattered or not. But to Raven, Beast Boy saying such things were only in her dreams. She felt that he would never care for her in the way she cared for him.

Raven knew that it was more than just a crush, knew it was more than gratefulness for his constant attention when her father arrived. As she became the portal, her only thought was of Beast Boy, of how much she cared for him, and how much she regretted not being able to tell him this before everything went black. Yet when she returned, to defeat her father...her creator, she found herself unable to divulge her feelings for him. Her mind was plagued with worries that he may still care for Terra, or that her emotions would cause mayhem through her powers if she expressed herself. So Raven decided to remain silent, to keep everyone safe by keeping her feelings bottled up.

It was this that Raven was thinking about while trying to meditate. Unfortunately, thinking about Beast Boy and concentrating on inner peace did not mix. Raven finally gave up and peered out the window at the rest of the Titans playing tag or some such game outside on the rocks. Noticing she was alone, she let her gaze rest on her green friend, watching as he attempted to sneak up on Cyborg.

Unluckily for Raven, she was too focused on the changeling to notice Starfire coming up behind her. "Raven, may I ask why you do not wish to join us in our joyous game of tag, yet are watching it so intently?" Raven nearly jumped out her skin at the sudden noise, turning a bright pink at the notion of being caught, even if it was by Starfire. She quickly yanked up her hood before turning to face her alien companion. "First of all, do **not** sneak up on me like that! And secondly, I wasn't watching, I was staring out the window, trying to regain my concentration, and you know I don't do games."

Starfire, although naive, didn't quite believe her friends excuse, and took a look out the window to see Beast Boy directly in her line of vision. Smirking, Starfire knew she had discovered Ravens little secret and could have some fun with it. "Well Raven, I am wondering if I may join you in my meditation. I hope that by my staring at Beast Boy, my concentration may be increased too!" If Raven had been pink before, she was surely the colour of Robins shirt by now. There had to be some way out of this...Finally, knowing she was caught, she decided to turn the tables a bit to downplay her previous actions.

"I don't know Starfire, I think your concentration would be better if you stared at Robin instead."

At this, Starfire flushed, and looked about, wide-eyed. Yet she knew with Raven, it was impossible to hide anything, even her affections for a certain boy wonder. Shoulders slumped, she sighed. "Is my attraction towards him truly that obvious?" Raven just smirked.

"Star, if it were any more obvious, there would be neon signs and little hearts following the two of you around. And just so you know, you aren't alone in your feelings. Robin feels the same way, he just doesn't know how to express it."

With that, Raven quickly slipped off, allowing Starfire the chance to mull over her last proclamation, and allowing herself the chance to escape further embarrassment. Luck, however, was not with Raven today. Just as she got to the common room doors, Starfire spoke up. "He feels the same way about you Raven. You may think Beast Boy loves another, but the others and myself have seen the way he looks at you. The same way you were looking at him a few moments ago. I just do not understand why you persist in hiding your feelings for our friend."

The door whooshed open, giving Raven a choice. She could either give some sarcastic comment and go to her room, or stay and talk to Starfire about feelings. It was a battle between heart and head, and as always, her heart finally won. "Even if he does stare at me, it means nothing. Beast Boy would rather pine over a stone statue of a traitorous liar than be with someone as _creepy_ as me." The word creepy said with some emphasis, as it was exactly the word Beast Boy had used to describe her during the whole 'wizard' incident. "It doesn't matter anyway." she continued "Even if we did care about each other that way-not that I will admit to anything-but you know what my powers are like. I cant afford to let my emotions get the best of me. I could hurt someone if I...loved him."

Starfire had to interject her two cents into this. "But friend Raven, you freely expressed your emotions with Mal...the 'wizard', and nothing happened. I know Beast Boy would never intentionally hurt you like that. I see no reason to use your powers as an excuse not to be together." With that, Starfire left the room, probably intent on rejoining the boys outside.

Raven stood there, stunned. An excuse? Was she really using her powers as an excuse not to tell Beast Boy how she felt? Starfire had been right about her powers and the 'wizard' incident, so why would it be any different if she revealed her affections for the Titans resident meta-morph? Especially since Starfire had hinted that he may feel the same way, Terra or no Terra.

Yet, why should she risk breaking her heart? Even if her powers cooperated, and even if Starfire was right about Beast Boys feelings...Raven realized that she could come up with no reasons not to tell him. She knew it would affect the team, and their friendship...but maybe love was worth it. Maybe she should take a chance. All she had to do was muster up her courage and tell Beast Boy that she...cared for him.

Once again, luck failed her, and had taken its leave with her courage. Because the second Beast Boy walked in the door, she couldn't speak. "Hey Rae, I was just about to get a snack. You wanna try some of my tofu?" he asked, as he did every time he had a snack. Raven looked at him as if he were crazy. "Suit yourself." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. But inwardly, he knew that she would still sit with him as he ate, even if she wouldn't touch his tofu. Raven, as always, sat down to converse with him as he stuffed his face with soy. She knew that someday she would tell him...that she loved him. But for now, this was enough.


	2. Doubtful

Alright, second chapter, this time in Beast Boy's point of view. I still don't own Teen Titans

Note: I wrote this before 'Things Change' aired, so I have no intention of changing it due to events that occurred in said episode. Please don't flame me because of this.

* * *

All his life, Beast Boy had never been taken seriously. That was the way he liked it, to not dwell on the serious, on the past. Especially his past. None of the Titans knew about his life before them, except for the fact that he had at one time been a member of the legendary Doom Patrol. And the only reason they knew that was because of Robins detective skills.

But his real past, of how he got his powers, of his life before the Titans, was a mystery to anyone but himself. Beast Boy knew the second the others found out, they would feel sorry for him, and that was the thing he **hated** most. He wasn't a hero because he wanted pity, he was a hero because he thrived on helping people.

Beast Boys latest helping mission, however, was of a more personal nature. Although Cyborg told him it was impossible and pointless to even attempt it, plus it had a good chance of getting him killed...or at least surely hurt. Beast Boys latest mission was to get Raven to express herself, now that she had defeated Trigon. So far all his mission has earned him were some death glares and a few bruises. Yet he refused to give up until he got Raven to smile, maybe even laugh.

At times even he wondered why he should even bother to try, but then she would smirk, or he would catch a glimpse of something in her eyes. It was that something, like an elusive promise that kept Beast Boy going, striving to find that perfect joke, or that excellent gag that would show the Raven he knew was inside. Of course, afterwards, Cyborg would question why he wanted to make Raven smile, _why_ was it so important that she laughed at his jokes?

"It just is. I mean, it isn't right that she went most of her life without emotion, and now that she can express herself a little, shes not." was Beast Boys only reply. He knew that if he told Cyborg the _real_ reason, he would never live it down.

Part of it was to sedate his raging insecurity, knowing that his jokes were what first drew people to him. Even if they were just a way to mask any inner turmoil and self consciousness. But Raven had never laughed or smiled at a single one of his jokes, except for that time he went into her mind...It was the admission Happy Raven made to him that fuelled his incessant joke-telling. "I always thought you were funny..."

The other reason, the more private reason of why Beast Boy constantly bugged Raven to show what she was feeling...was how he felt about her. Raven had been there when Terra betrayed him, and the team. She had defended him when he went primal. She had trusted him enough to hug him after the incident with Malchior. Beast Boy knew that what he felt for Raven was a whole lot more than friendship.

True, he had at one time, cared very deeply for Terra, but her betrayal closed his heart to any thoughts of another chance at romance. If there were any way to bring her back, Beast Boy knew he would jump for joy. But Terra herself had said that he was her best friend, and he knew then that it could never be anything more. Although, truthfully, Beast Boy realized that what he had felt for Terra was in no way comparable for what he felt for Raven. Even though he wasn't quite sure what that was. When the two of them were alone, they actually managed to talk, even about serious things, though never about the past, each respecting the others need for privacy... although to come to that level of trust took some time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Raven, why wont you tell me about your home? I mean, it wasn't in your file, and we don't know anything about each other! How are we supposed to be friends if you wont even share with me?" Beast Boy was pleading, and he knew it. He also knew he was pushing Ravens buttons, never a smart thing. But he figured he could get away with it while the others were out.

Raven glared, but sighed resignedly. "First off, I do not see _how_ it is any of your business Beast Boy. And you, of all people should know that dwelling on the past is never healthy. We cannot change the past, so why remember it?"

Looking disheartened, Beast Boy slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I know that Raven. I just wanted to know more about you, that's all..."He knew he had lost, and it stung, as it seemed he could never win with Raven. Yet he understood her reasoning. He wouldn't really want to go into detail about Africa, or anything that happened there. So why would she want to talk about wherever she had come from? Beast Boy then realized he didn't even know where it was, or even the name of Ravens home.

"Can you at least tell me where you're from? Cant I at least have that? **Please** Raven, just one word, and it'll be dropped faster than you can say tofu." He could see that Raven was restraining herself, but Beast Boy also knew that she was ready to hurt him if he didn't stop. Yet he had never backed down before, and he wouldn't do it now. The worst Raven would do is flick him against a wall, maybe bruise him a little. She never actually hurt him, and something inside him told him that shed apologize and heal him immediately afterwards if she ever did.

"Beast Boy..." Raven started. "If you are going to beg and plead in such a manner, it seems only fair that you give me your history as well. Even if it is only one word as to where you are from." Raven seemed almost smug in this declaration, confident that this would shut him up.

At her statement, Beast Boy almost backed down. Even bringing up that one word would send him flashes of monkeys, snakes and rivers that he didn't want to remember. His childhood home had been where his life fell apart. Where he lost **everything**. Saying that one word would put him in a sour mood for the rest of the day, making him a bit quieter, his smile a bit faker. Yet it was only fair that if he was bugging Raven that he allow her to have this small piece of himself.

"Africa. I spent most of my childhood all over Africa, travelling with my parents." The images started, making him almost wish he didn't care for Raven so much. If he didn't...feel this way, he wouldn't be so willing to do _anything_ for her, wouldn't subject himself to this depression and guilt to make her happy.

The look on his face said so many things. To not push the subject, the sheer force of pretending everything was fine showing in his eyes. The look Raven sent him almost mimicked concern, but Beast Boy could see that she did appreciate his forthcoming.

"Okay Raven." he said, looking somewhat more cheerful, even if it was strained. "Fair is fair. I gave you what you asked for, so now you have to do the same. One word is all I ask."

"You swear that you will drop it afterwards?" she asked, and he nodded in ascent. "And you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day?" The look he sent her said something along the lines of in her dreams. "Okay, I knew I was reaching too far with that one."

Beast Boy smiled. Raven knew him so well. But he also knew Raven and the chances that she would tell him were very slim. So he had to assure her that she could trust him, at least enough to confide this in him. "Rae, you know whatever is said here stays between us right?" With this, he sent her a look, blatantly telling her that he was trusting her with a secret, and he wanted her to do the same. "You can trust me Rae. I _am_ actually capable of keeping a secret. I mean, I never told anyone about what happened in your mind, or about that hug you gave me after the whole dragon/wizard thing. Please know that I meant what I said then Raven. You're **not** alone, you don't have to keep secrets, especially not from me."

With a small, almost invisible smile, Raven turned to him. He could see that he may have actually gotten through to her. "Azarath. I was born and lived most of my life in a place called Azarath." Her part of the bargain now complete , Raven yanked up her hood and left the common room, a small smile still on her lips.

"Azarath huh? Ill have to go do some research on that." Beast Boy smirked, and went off to access the Titans computer for some investigation.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since that day, Beast Boy had tried to find out as much as he could about Azarath to no avail. Raven had double encrypted her file on the Titans computer, making it nearly impossible for anyone to access any information on her, aside from the basics, after the incident with her birthday.

So, here he was, bugging Cyborg to give him a hand with the elusive puzzle that was Raven. "**Pleeeeeeeeeeease** Cy! All you need to do is help me by running the word '_Azarath_' through your scanners. Use your search engines, all those chips have to be able to help me somehow!" By this time, Beast Boy was on his knees, and Cyborg was looking at him, an amused smile on his face, but his eyes spelled trouble.

"Okay BB, first off, those chips are keeping me _alive_, and secondly, my search engine is for crime **only**. Besides, don't you remember what happened last time you tried to learn more about Raven? We got sucked into her MIND! Personally, Id rather not go through that again. Plus, if Raven really wanted you to know more about this '_Azarath_' thing, shed tell you. Stay out of her business otherwise man."

Beast Boy looking very crestfallen, knew that Cyborg was right. If Raven really wanted him yo know, she would have said so. But then again, how many times had she been grateful for his interference? So the margin wasn't very big, but the mere fact that she trusted him with this... Maybe she did want him to know, wanted him to ask...

At this point, Cyborg had to interrupt his thinking. "Why do you care so much anyway? I mean, Raven trusts you with this secret, so shes obviously your friend B. But by now, you should know not to pry. Why is this so important? What is it about...you like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her Cy, shes my friend. I like all my friends." Beast Boy knew that he had to think quickly, because he knew Cyborg would never stop teasing him if the truth came out.

"Man, you know what I meant. You _like her_ like her, don't you? You cant deny it, I've seen the way you look at her, and believe me, no man stares at a girl that way without having more than friendly feelings." Cyborg knew he had trapped Beast Boy with this logic. Besides, he also knew that Raven might return his best buddy's feelings. And they both deserved to be happy.

"I don't know where you get such crazy ideas man. I totally do not like like Raven. That's insane, _me_ liking **Raven**. Where do you come up with this stuff?" Beast Boy knew he was babbling, and was definitely not fooling his best friend. Yet he continued to talk, now taking a much more sombre tone. "Besides, even if I _did_ like Raven-which I'm not saying I **do**, cuz I don't, she would never care about me that way. She would much rather be with someone serious and smart and more mature, like Robin or that dragon dude or even Aqualad than with me, the stupid joker of the group. And its probably better to pine away than to get hurt again..." This last part was said in such a low tone, Cyborgs robotic ears could barely pick it up.

At this, Cyborgs look softened. Beast Boy may act like he was made of hot air, but he actually had very little self esteem. Which was understandable, but it was the last part that Cyborgs attention. "B look, I know Terra hurt you, and bad, but Raven is **not** Terra. She would never do that to anyone, especially not to you. And really, Raven does _not_ need anymore seriousness in her life. She needs someone to help her loosen up, relax and forget her troubles. Besides, Raven didn't tell Robin her secrets...she told you, man. Take that as a sign. She trusts you, enough to open herself up, something she never does. Anyway, she looks at you the same way."

With this, Cyborg got up to fix himself a snack. But before he left, he had one question. "So what is the meaning behind Azarath anyway? I mean, I think I should know what you want me looking up. I know Raven says it all the time, but I figure you know why, and that's why you're asking."

"Sorry Cy, I cant tell you. Its Ravens secret top tell, not mine. Thanks anyways dude." Beast Boy replied as Cyborg exited the room for kitchen. So what was he supposed to do now? Beast Boy was no closer to discovering anything about Azarath, and was sure asking Raven would get him smashed into _yet another_ wall. Yet he wondered why he cared so much. Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe he did like Raven. Okay, he knew he liked Raven, was willing to do anything for her, even die for her. But how far did this feeling reach? Beast Boy thought about what Cyborg had said...could he be right? Was he...in love with Raven?

As soon as Beast Boy thought the words, he went a bright red...and who should walk into the room but Raven? He couldn't face her **now**! Beast Boy scrambled up off the couch, intent on getting himself away from the violet haired empath before she sensed what he was feeling... because if he wanted her to know, he wanted to tell her himself. And he would... someday.

"Hello Beast Boy." said Raven. "Cyborg said you wanted to talk to me about something important. So here I am, and if this important thing is a new joke, please tell me now so I can go back to my book."

Beast Boy knew he'd have to get Cyborg back for this later. Maybe he could replace all the meat with tofu...But Raven obviously wanted an answer, so maybe he should grab this chance to talk to her, while they were alone. So he flicked off her hood, looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey Raven, can you tell me more about Azarath?"


	3. Fufilment

Wow, it's been awhile. So sorry that this took forever, but school pressures and all that. Ummm, a little Starfire and Robin in this chapter, so bear with it if you aren't a fan. Teen Titans doesn't belong to me, because if it did, the show wouldn't have been cancelled.

* * *

As pre-occupied as Robin was with crime, even he noticed that there was something going on between Raven and Beast Boy. Their relationship had been steadily changing since the defeat of Ravens father. But even Robin, with all his detective training couldn't figure out exactly what was going on between the two. When the team was together, they constantly fought, or Beast Boy annoyed Raven to the point that she left. Yet once, Robin had walked in on the two of them alone, and they got along fine, engaging in deep conversation, and being nice to one another.

Why did they act so weird around the team then? This was the question that Robin was determined to answer. But there were only so many clues, and they were difficult to decipher. It also didn't help that it was extremely hard to catch the two of them alone together. It almost seemed if they wanted the team to think the worst of enemies, when they were in truth, very good friends. But why? Robin found the situation extremely aggravating. He didn't like it when he was in the dark regarding his team-mates. Not that he didn't respect their privacy, but he just couldn't fathom why Raven and Beast Boy were being so peculiar about their relationship.

It was this thought that Robin was pondering when Cyborg and Starfire entered the common room. Maybe they could offer an opinion on why Raven and Beast Boy were acting so weird. Even if they couldn't help, Robin never passed up an opportunity to engage in conversation with a certain red-headed alien. There was just something about her...enchanting was the word. Robin truly cared about Starfire, but duty before pleasure was the motto of the caped crusader, so it had unfortunately, stuck with Robin. Maybe one day, when crime was low he could ask her to an innocent movie or something...but back to the topic at hand.

"Hey, have you guys seen Raven and Beast Boy? They haven't shown their faces all day" asked the boy wonder.

"Sorry man, I haven't seen them, Id say Raven is in her room, but no clue about BB. I went looking for him earlier for a video game tournament, but I couldn't find the little grass stain anywhere" replied Cyborg.

"I am most sorry Robin, I have had no more luck than Cyborg in locating our friends. I wished to do some meditation with Raven, but there was no answer when I knocked on her door. Perhaps she did not wish to be disturbed, but perhaps she is not there" Starfire said with a small smile.

Robin sighed. Great, he had two Titans missing and no more answers than when he had started. "Do you suppose that they're together? I mean, they seem to be going off with one another pretty often recently."

"Now that you mention it, they just might be somewhere together. I saw the two of them together yesterday. And they were...talking nicely. I mean, like an actual conversation!" replied Cyborg "I know Beast Boy is usually trying to talk to Rae, but for her to actually give him a civil reply is rare."

"Do you believe our friends are interacting behind our backs Robin?" asked Starfire "Why would they do such things? Do they not like us anymore?"

"I'm sure they still like us Star. But what I'm getting at is that maybe Raven and Beast Boy care about each other more than they let on, or have a deeper relationship that we think. But I just cant figure out why they would hide it from us."

With this, Cyborg exclaimed "Raven...and Beast Boy...care about each other? You've got to be kidding. I mean, I know that the little grass stain has a thing for Raven...but that's as obvious as his love for tofu. I just cant see Raven thinking of him as anything more than an annoyance."

"I must disagree with you Cyborg. I also believe Raven cares about Beast Boy more than she would like to let on. I think she feels Beast Boy still cares about Terra, so she refuses to talk to him about their clear attraction towards one another" interjected Starfire, with a smile and a sideways glance at a certain boy wonder.

"So we can confirm that they like one another" said Robin, with a nod from both Cyborg and Starfire. "And they are both insecure about how the other feels" More nods. "I guess we shouldn't attempt to work this out...I mean it is their business, and all we really have to go is what they've confided in you two. It would be wrong to interfere in this."

"Come off it man, you wanna set them up as much as we do" said Cyborg with a smirk.

"Excuse me Cyborg, but what is this setting up that you speak of? The phrase is unknown to me" asked Starfire.

Robin interjected with an answer before Cyborg set her wrong. "It means that Cyborg thinks we should help Raven and Beast Boy get together as a...couple" Robin had to strain to get the last word out, especially while looking at Starfire. He understood insecurity and buried his attraction once more. "I don't think its a good idea Cyborg, things like that usually do more bad than good. And personally, Id rather not have Raven kill me when she figures out what were up to."

"Rob, if we don't do something, they'll be friends forever. You know they will never get together without a little push. Its just a helping hand to make our buddies happier" argued Cyborg. "Plus it'll be fun. And as for Rae, shell never know, if were careful."

"Careful about what?" came the voice of Raven from the doorway. Her face was hidden, but her expression seemed to say 'whatever it is that you are planning, don't'.

"Oh, Cyborg" Robin said with a glare in the cybernetic teens direction "was just trying to pull a prank on Beast Boy, and didn't want him to find out." Robin hated lying to Raven, but she really would kill them if she figured out what the three of them were really discussing.

"I'm hoping you aren't expecting me to participate in this juvenile activity. As annoying as Beast Boy is, a prank will only encourage retaliation and a disruption in the peace around here" replied Raven as she went to the cupboards to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea. "Besides, Beast Boy hasn't done or said anything horribly annoying or offensive to me as of late, so I don't want to be mean to him without cause."

This last statement made Cyborg and Starfire sit up and pay attention. Robin just smirked, as all the pieces began to fit together. She really did like Beast Boy and hadn't realized the slip in her indifferent attitude towards the changeling. "Speaking of Beast Boy, have you seen him? We haven't seen him all morning, and hes nowhere to be found" asked the boy wonder.

"Do I look like that pests keeper?" Raven asked with an almost audible snarl, almost as if she realized how much she had let known a few minutes prior. Then, with an instant change, she continued on in a sad tone, with a hint of what could only be perceived as jealousy. "Hes probably at Terra's statue or off hitting on girls at the pizza parlour."

With that, Raven exited with her now prepared cup of tea. Her friends exchanged a look...there was definitely something going on between Beast Boy and Raven. But could they risk Ravens wrath to get the two of them together?

"Well guys, Id say Operation Set-Up is a go" said Robin. "Now Cyborg, I hope you have a plan, and some really good insurance on everything in the Tower, us included. Because well be lucky to get away from this alive."

Little did Robin know, Operation Set-Up was in no way needed. As Raven left the kitchen, a smile broke out on her face. She, of course, knew where Beast Boy was...but the other wouldn't believe her if she told them. Then they'd all freak out, causing such a fuss that was not needed.

Raven re-entered her room where she had left Beast Boy in a meditative state. When she returned however, he was stretched out on her bed, reading a comic book. Sighing, she thought 'Hell never change...but then again, I care about him just the way he is...even if its annoying at times...' She let out a small cough to get his attention and smiled at the sheepish expression that graced him as he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I guess the spiritual plane and you aren't quite ready for one another" Raven quipped. "Well at least you tried. Now I suppose you want to play video games? Cyborgs been looking for you all day."

"I can play video games anytime. And making Cy freak out is so much more fun!" said Beast Boy with a joyous smile. "But since it is my turn to pick something...I choose a walk on the beach to our tofu picnic."

Raven was more than surprised at his somewhat romantic suggestion. Even if it did include tofu. She was sure Beast Boy was going to suggest a trip to the pizza parlour or the video arcade...not a quiet walk and a picnic at sunset. However, she wasn't about to object.

"Do you wanna port us outside the tower? Cuz well have to face the others if not. Plus I know it'll totally freak them out" questioned Beast Boy. In his mind, it was a valid enquiry. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that Raven had agreed to spend time with him. But she was slightly apprehensive about the Titans discovering their relationship.

"We can walk...I'm not ashamed. Plus, if Cyborg and the others start tease us, I can always send them to an alternate universe...or us outside" said Raven with a smirk. She didn't know where her new found bravery came from, but she grasped his hand to keep it from fleeing. Sending him a rare smile, she pressed the door to her room, and enter the hall to the awaiting tower.

Beast Boy gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as they trooped towards the main room. Even if he was happy for the soon to be lack of secrecy, how would the others react? Would Robin even allow Raven and himself to continue down this road? Yet, taking a glance at Raven, who looked so resolute in her decision, he knew that no matter what, she was worth it.

As the doors to the main room opened, Cyborg and Robin paid no attention, except to the racing game on the screen in front of them. However, when Starfire saw Beast Boy and Raven enter the room, hand in hand, she definitely noticed. "Friends! It is so nice to see you...but tell me, why are you doing the holding of hands?"

At this, the two occupants of the couch looked up, as the universal sound for '_game over_' sounded from the television. Their faces had a look of shock, but quickly changed to one that meant teasing was coming their way, even if it was about time the two realized...whatever they had realized. Which Robin was determined to find out. "Yeah, whats going on between you two? Raven, can you or Beast Boy give us some answers?"

The couple looked at one another and it was Raven who decided to speak. "Though we don't owe you any explanation, we will explain whats going on. You had better sit down, this will take awhile..."

**SOME TIME LATER**

"And that's how it happened" concluded Beast Boy, who had jumped in to help Raven tell their story. Hands still held, a slight blush gracing their cheeks, but the happiness both he and Raven felt was evident.

"Whoa...That's just amazing. What can I say? Congratulations you two, I hope you're both this happy for a long time" said Robin. Cyborg and Starfire also chimed in their congratulations amidst giggling and hugs.

At this, Raven stood, taking Beast Boy with her. "Well, now that all that is out of the way, we have a date to get to. See you all afterwards. And be assured that any spies will be destroyed" she said with a smile.

With that, the two disappeared in a poof of black smoke, as the shape of a raven landed on the beach. Cyborg just smirked as he saw Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss. All was right in the Tower. Now all he needed to do was get Robin and Starfire together...

**THE END**

* * *

So it may be a cop-out to not explain how or if they got together, but you know what, I didn't want to seem cliché. Fill in the blanks however you see fit. Thanks so much to those who took the time to read this story, especially if you left a review. Peace out.


End file.
